Farm Phantoms
by SugarWords
Summary: The Teen Titan's go undercover in Nebraska so they can find Slade. Why is Robin picking up a prositute and why is Cyborg driving a piece of junk? CyRa, StRo, TBB, TSla
1. Bull Shit

SugarWords:Hay all. This is my first Fan Fic; I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Terra: Are you going to be on of those authors who bash me because you know I can bash back?  
  
SugarWords: Shut up Terra I'll do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, but my friend and I have some dirt. It seems that a certain . . . (Guys in black suits come in and drag SugarWords out of her office.) Hey let me go! (To readers) I need to take care of this; enjoy the story.  
  
"" talking  
  
'' thoughts

* * *

"Two Kings." Raven laid two cards to the growing pile on the table.  
  
"Bull Shit," Beast Boy cried. Raven turned the two cards over. "Damn it Raven! You have the best poker face I have ever seen." Beast Boy added the large stack of cards to his hand.  
  
"One Ace," Robin said  
  
"Bull Shit" Raven yawned; the game was getting boring for her.  
  
"How . . . ? What . . . ?" Robin sputtered while Raven continued to stare emotionlessly at her hands, which held the fewest cards of the six titans.  
  
"Dawg, I'm beginning to think there is more to Dark Girl's game than she really lets on." Cyborg laughed. The titans were spending a scorching hot summer afternoon in the comfort of the air conditioned living room chewing on Chex Mix, drinking cold Soda, and playing . .   
"BULL SHIT! bull shit," Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Dude! I am so totally not BSING you!" Beast Boy tried to lie, but he grudgingly took the cards back and added the other ones to his pile.  
  
"Why do we continue to yell about Bull Manure?"  
  
"Well . . . um . . . Star . . . "Robin was interrupted when a video feed came through the computer. The Titans stood as Batman came onto the screen.  
  
"Good morning Titans. I am sorry to interrupt your game, but the Justice League needs your help."  
  
"No problem." Robin turned into his leader's mode. "What do you need?"  
  
"Slade is up to something in a small town called Worms, in Nebraska. We don't know what it is, but several scientists and a priest, surprisingly, have been kidnaped from Gotham. Normally we would go after him ourselves, but Slade is your enemy and you know him better than we do."  
  
"Okay . . . So what do we do?" Raven asked slightly confused.  
  
"We need you to go undercover to Worms and try to find Slade and the kidnaped scientists and the priest, and get them back."  
  
"Hay man! What about Jump City?" Terra jumped into the conversation.  
  
"The Justice League will take care of it."  
  
"When do we depart?"  
  
"And what or who are we going to be?"Raven was curious about what the people in a small, country town would be like.  
  
"You leave tomorrow, and I am sending the rest of the information to you. Have a good trip." The screen flickered off leaving the bewildered Titans in confusion. They were brought out of their thought patterns by the sound of the fax machine receiving a document. Cyborg went over and retrieved the papers. There was one for each of the titans. It explained the person they would be undercover in full detail and even contained a packing list of things they would need.  
  
"So I'm Farmer Joe, a big burly fellow who keeps his hands covered in large garden gloves, isn't the smartest man around, hangs around the bar in a drunken stupor at night, and I have a girlfriend named Mary Lu. Which one of you is Mary Lu?" Cyborg said with a grunt."Because it says, we have to live together."  
  
"I am." Raven stated her cheeks showing a faint blush. _'Great just what I need. My emotions are going to go haywire. I can't let Cyborg find out my secret.'_ "Like Cyborg said, I am Mary Lu. A 14-year-old farm girl who is madly in love with Farmer Jo over there." Her cheeks were flaming now. "My best friend is supposed to be Sarah Jane."  
  
"Over here." Terra waved  
  
_'Great! More good news.'  
_  
"I am a cute school teacher, married to Jack Smith, and I make a mean potato salad, but . . . I have a wart on my chin." Terra wrinkled her nose and started to mutter complaints as she read the last part.  
  
"I'm Jack Smith." Beast Boy sputtered. "I own a candy store." His cheeks went from green to red as he thought about being married to Terra. He was loving the idea.

"I am Greg Johnson, the new town deputy. I am a ladies' man, who doesn't take my job seriously." Robin sighed. "Our cover is sure to be blown. These people are nothing like us. Star you are the last one left. What did you get stuck as?"   
  
"I am a single girl who lives alone and tends to her garden. I am social and I love to spend time with the women's circle catching up on gossip."  
  
"Man! I can't wait to see this town. I still can't believe they changed our personalities so much, and we won't be living together. Except for Terra and grass stain over there, and me and . . . gulp . . . Raven."  
  
"It is so it will be harder for Slade to find us. The papers also say we have to alter our appearance. Like Robin has to take off his mask, Cyborg has to wear special clothes, Beast Boy has to be dyed, Starfire has to draw in eye brows, and Terra has to wear a hairy wart." Raven sat on the couch; she looked over the paper.  
  
"What about you . . . honey?" Cyborg teased coming up behind her and poking her in the soft spot between her hips and the ribs. She jerked away from him and picked him off the ground with her powers.  
  
"If you really want to know, love, I got to wear a blonde wig and dress like a slut when I go to town." Raven smirked and turned to go to her room.  
  
"Rae are you going to put me . . . ?" Raven released Cyborg from her power's grip and he landed with a loud clank.   
  
"That will defiantly be one happy couple" Terra said as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. "We all have shopping to do, and you need to buy me a ring." She laughed; _'Slade this is genius. They will never expect what is coming.'  
_

* * *

SugarWords: Whew I got it done. Writing a Fan Fic is harder than I thought it would be. Please review, I need the support.  
  
Raven: You made me the town slut.  
  
Cyborg: Hay you get to be mine.  
  
Raven: Yeah I am the girlfriend to a guy who lives in a bar.  
  
Cyborg: (Tickles Raven) come on you know you don't mind  
  
SugarWords: I think I'll leave those two alone. Remember REVIEW!


	2. Shopping Torture

SugarWords: You like me. You really like me. Thank you for the reviews. They mean so much to me. (Sniff). Your okay SugarWords just breath.

Terra: Oh give me a break. Stop the waterworks

SugarWords: I'll give you a break. (Chases after Terra.)

Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans and belive it or not Worms, Nebraska is a real place. Get back here Terra.

* * *

The Titans got ready to leave for town. They all had to buy special clothes, make up,  
warts, and that general stuff. Robin and Starfire were the first to get ready and decided to leave ahead of the others. Beast Boy soon left with Terra, which only left Cyborg and Raven in the tower alone.

(Knock Knock) Cyborg kept trying to get Raven to open her door. "Come on Rae we got to go. Everyone else has already left."  
"I already did my shopping."  
"How?"  
"I needed sluty clothes so I raided Terra's room."  
"Ha Ha very funny."  
"I'm serious Cyborg."  
"Oh well you need a wig still."Raven slid the door open and stepped out. She muttered a  
fine and started to walk down the hall. "Hay wait up."

* * *

Meanwhile with Beast Boy and Terra

"Oh this is digusting I thought you had warts removed."

"Where do you think we got these dear?" The plastic surgen asked. "If I remember correctly this one came off my nurses nose.  
"Ugh. I can't do this. BB come help me" Beast Boy was rigged to a machine that was about to dip him in a huge vat of peach dye.

"HELP YOU! HELP ME I'm about to be dyed. No I love my green skin. They can't do this. The Humanity." The machine started to move and Beast boy was pushed under. He came back up.  
"This sucks."

* * *

Starfire and Robin

Starfire ran around the clothing store picking up clothes and running to try them on.  
Robin just sat in a chair facing the dressing rooms so he could tell Star if she looked good or  
not.He had Ten bags of stuff from various stores and he was about fall asleep.

"Robin does this outfit look good." Star asked emerging from the dressing room in black  
Capris, and purple tank top and white wrap around.  
"Yes Star it does. Are you threw?"  
"Oh yes Robin I am done. Here take these pieces of clothing I will change."

Robin took the clothing to the cash register and charged them to the tower. Star came  
back from the dressing room. "Robin do you want me to help you carry the bags."

" No star that's okay just get on the bike." As soon as Starfire sat down Robin noticed a  
problem. How was he ever going to get all the Claire's, Dillards, JcPenny, Limted for Men, Rack Room Shoes, And Underground bags on the motercycle. Just then he noticed something.

* * *

The other titan's at the pizza parlor

"I love the new look Terra" Raven said with a hint of amusment in her voice.  
"Yeah well I just love your new do." Batman had contacted Raven and told her the Justice league had changed their minds and wanted her to dye her hair. Cyborg had to drag Raven into the Salon and the people had cut and dyed and highligted, and primped and sprayed enough hairspray to kill the ozone. She finally came out looking like she had stepped out of an 80's disco movie. Raven scowled at the memory and a trash can expldedon the other side of the street.

"Rae calm down. It isn't . . ." The titans communicator went off. "What? Hay Robin?," cyborg said.

"Titans there is trouble at the mall come quick." The four titans took off. Raven and best  
boy flew, and Tera grabbed herself some rock roller skates, while Cyborg jumped into the T-car. They all arrived at the mall at the same time.

"Yo Robin where's the trouble." Cyborg yelled

"Great ya'll are here. Me and Starfire didn't know how we were going to get these home." Robin held out the bags and the rest of the teams jaws dropped.

"Bird brain we thought you were in trouble. Ever here of the little boy who cried wolf.  
You know in the end he was eaten." Terra screammed spinning on her rocks and soaring off  
follwed by a peeved Beast Boy.

"Cyborg will you"  
"Fine, but you owe me." Raven sent Robin a death glare as she climbed in the car after  
Cyborg. Robin gulped and tried to laugh, but he thought Raven would kill him. He climbed on to the motor cycle nd set off for home. 'Tommorrow is going to be a long road trip' He thought as he set off for home.

* * *

SugarWords: Yeah another chapter done and gone. Next chapter is going to be the road trip. It is going to be really bloody.

Robin: gulp Raven going to kill me I just know it.

Terra: Did you say something. Cyborg did you hear somethin

Cyborg: Nope

Robin: Come on guys I'm sorry

Raven yawn

Robin: What do I have to do to make it up to you?

Beast Boy: Buy us something. (Robin runs to the store and comes back with five boxes)

Underwaear

Robin: I grabbed the first thing I could fine.

Starfire: Why does mine have this string.

Raven: That's a thong I think Robin has a secret desire.

Cyborg: Raven what did you get.

Raven: nothing (Cyborg wrestles the box away from her)

Cyborg: Oh yeah I can't wait to see these on you.

Raven (blush)

SugarWords: All is happy in the T-Tower again. Review


	3. The start of a hair gelly road trip

"Yo Wonder Boy let's go." Cyborg, yelled. "If I have to drive this thing I want to get it over with." Behind Cyborg a red 82' ford, crusted with rust, drooping bumper, and torn seats, sat  
in the drive

"Im coming I couldn't find something." Robin, said running from the T-Tower and over to a brand new, yellow Pontiac Wildcat Cavalier, 2004 edition, fully loaded, leather interior, and an automatic transition mission. Only for $16,195.99!

"What couldn't you find?", Beast Boy, asked from the green 94 jeep Cherokee.

"Nothing I have it now!"

"Come on man, what?!"

"I said nothing!!"

Beast Boy, cowered in fear from the look, Robin, was sending him.

"Hair gel", Raven, stated as she climbed into the truck and wrestled with the door. That is, until the handle came off and, Raven, had to put it back with her powers.

"Yo, don't be messin' with my car", Cyborg, yelled, "What do you mean hair gel?!"

"Robin couldn't find his hair gel."

"Damn your telepathy.."

Raven, just smirked while, Cyborg, and, Beast Boy, had the 'If looks could kill' look.

"You kept us waiting.."

"For two hours.."

"Because you couldn't find your.."

"Hair gel?!"

"A guy has to look his best", Robin grinned before noticing the advancing Titans. "Heh,  
see you in Nebraska!" With that, he jumped into his car and drove speedily away.

"Yes, see you friends in the", a pause, "Nebraska of State!", Starfire called out as she  
followed Robin in her Pink, 2002 Bug.

"We'll get him later, Cyborg, Ill see you two there"

"Bye, Raven! We'll have to have the super at our new place soon"

"Terra, you are going to make me sick. Please, save the acting until we are there". Terra, scowled as, Beast Boy, drove away from the Tower. Cyborg, was muttering under his breath as he tried to get the truck to start.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing..nothing at all. Oh yeah, I mean, why shouldn't I be mad that Robin,- of all  
people..- gets a new Pontiac?! Starfire, gets a new bug, and BB and Terra get a Jeep Cherokee, and what do we get? A piece of shit! No, there's no problem here. Fine and dandy."

"Your going to complain the whole way there..aren't you?"

"Damn right! And we might not even get there is this shitty thing wont start"

"This is going to be hell..", came her muttered reply as she gave the engine a push with  
her powers. The truck started instantly, a sigh from Raven as she sat back down, "Im going to  
read. Bother me and Ill be pissed."

Cyborg only nodded, directing his view to the road..

* * *

A little ways down the high-way, Cyborg and Raven caught up with Starfire-who  
happened to be pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Maybe you should check on her", Cyborg suggested. Raven got out of the communicator  
and flipped it on.

"Hello friend Raven!"

"Star, why are you pulled over?"

"Some nice man of policing stopped me and told me I was driving wrong. He gave me  
lots of pretty, pink colored tickets. I don't know what they are for but it was nice of him to give them to me."

"Starfire..are you sure you know how to drive?"

"I am sure. I just forgot which color meant go and which meant to stop on the flashing  
lights. I also forgot which pedal is go, and which was the brakes. I am fine now. Another nice  
man on an electric bike showed me for only $200. He said that was the 'custom' price. Im certain I'm ok."

"Okay, Star, call me if you need something", Raven ended, flipping the communicator off  
then picked up her book.

"So..was she ok?", Cyborg curious, yet worried voice came.

"You don't want to know.."


	4. This Trip get's werdier and werdier

SugarWords- Hello all you beautiful people. Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update, but I am visiting my dad in Nebraska and this is the first time I have been able to use a computer.

Terra-Stop putting us to sleep and get on the story.

SugarWords- (rolls eyes) any way I want to respond to some reviews

Terra- SNORE Why do I hang around ( SugarWords sneaks up behind her slams her in a box and sits on the box) mnmfdskfjdfjio

SugarWords- Sorry Terra can't hear you. Okay to Ktulu84 thanks for your info, but I looked it up and checked with my caraholic friend and not to mention a Pontiac Wildcat Caviler is my dream car. There is a Pontiac Cavalier. Now to NNY273000 I know the story and history of the Teen Titians. I have seen every episode that is out in America and have read many of the comics. My friend lives, sleeps, eats, and breath Teen Titians. Also if I want to give Beast Boy fur I can give Beast Boy fur. Thanks for your advice though. Hey I don't hear Terra anymore. (opens lid) Terra. I think she's dead...... Oh well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was cruising down the highway resting his arm in the open window and bobbing his head to the radio. To the left of the highway he noticed a girl walking along the road. He pulled over to see if she needed help.

"Hey you need a ride."

"Yeah I need a ride." Robin looked closer at the girl. She wore a tight black leather mini skirt, a red tube top, high spiky red heels, and more makeup than a department store. Her hair was dyed blond and was teased to a incredible heights. Robin sweat dropped.

"Okay...um... just hop in." She walked around the Pontiac and climbed into the passenger side. Robin fumbled with the keys as he fought to gain control of himself. "So...uh...where are you going?"

"The nearest hotel."

"Can do...I didn't catch your name." The girl leaned over and breathed on his neck.

"Yours." Robin gulped. He prayed the next town would come soon so he could get out of this mess. The girl kissed his check and Robin swerved to avoid going off the road. She sat back in her seat. "You know you really are weird."

"wwwwhhhyyyyy would you say that?"

"Okay I'm guessing you figured out I'm not a stranded girl needing a ride right?"

"Oh Yeah. I pretty much guessed that."

"Then how come you ain't trying to do anything."

"Because when I asked if you needed a ride I really meant do you need a ride." The girl leaned over and kissed his check again.

"First time is good. I'll give you a deal come on here is the next..." Robin was saved as his communicator rang.

"hheello. Hay Star."

"Robin who is that girl I see threw the window of the back? Why is she kissing you and rubbing you?" Star sounded really mad. "According to Earth's customs. I as your girl of friend am the only one allowed to do that.?"

"Star I"

"No Robin never mind I do not wish to hear it." Star turned of her communicator and Robin did the same.

"Who was that crazy Bitch?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh well um here is my stop. Are you sure you don't want..."

"Believe me I'm sure." The girl stepped from the car and slammed the door. Robin sped off. "That is the last time I pick up a stranger. Hey that guy's motorcycle is broken down."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy I'm starving. Can't we stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure. Look there is a MacDonald's at the next stop." Beast Boy turned onto the exit ramp and pulled into the Mickey D's parking lot. He was about to open the door when he felt Terra's hand pull his arm.

"BB before we go in why don't..." Beast Boy's lips on hers cut her off. He knew what she wanted. They were really getting into the kiss and Terra was starting to climb over the shift , but they heard something knocking. They tried to ignore the sound, but it kept coming. Finally Terra broke the kiss and turned to find the source of they annoyance.

Her face instantly turned red and so did Beast Boy's when they saw a middle aged black haired woman standing at the car door with a little two year old girl in her arms. Beast Boy rolled down the window. "Can I help you?"

"What are you thinking? There are little kids watching you. If you want to do anything find a room. I mean not everyone wants to know about your love life. People like you make me sick. Never caring about others. It is them and them alone. People these days." With that the woman stormed off and left a stunned couple in the car.

Terra broke the silence with a laugh. Beast Boy soon joined in and Terra grabbed her shoes and they climbed out of the car and walked to the McDonalds.

Twenty minutes later they were enjoying their food. Screams were suddenly heard from the front. Terra looked up to see six large men carrying guns. They were blocking the doors and one held a gun to the cashier's head.

"Alright beautiful just put the money in the bag and you'll be just fine. Charlie line everyone up and get what you can." The man standing beside the gun mans side moved away and started to order everyone against the wall. Terra and Beast Boy joined the ranks. The guy moved from person to person-getting purses, wallets, jewelry , and what ever else they could fine. Then it was Terra's turn.

"Hey you're a cutie."

"As you can see I don't have anything of value."

"I don't believe that." The guy threw Terra against the wall.

"Get your hands off of her." Beast Boy screamed. As he lunged for the man.

"Bob." A man stepped from the door and caught Beast Boy. He held him as Charley went to "search" Terra.

'Come on Terra don't loose control of your powers. We can't be caught.' Beast Boy thought as the man took a little to long on Terra's backside. The gun rested against Terra's head and she was struggling to maintain control of her powers. Then she felt something wet on her cheek.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not again." Cyborg yelled as he pulled the car over to the side of the road for the twelfth time that day.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't know Raven. It might be the carburetor, the gas, the oil, the whole shity car."

"You don't have to yell. Just go check." Cyborg grumbled as he climbed out of the car. Raven picked up her communicator so she could check on the others. I'll try Terra and Beast Boy first.

"Hey Terra are you all right."

"yeah we're at the new house. You should see it Raven it is beautiful."

"Great we're broken down AGAIN. How was your drive?"

"Awful! We got caught making out and then the Macdonald's we were at was robbed."

"You didn't use your powers did you?"

"Do you think I'm a idiot. No we found out they were using water guns that looked like real guns. We just bet them up the old fashioned way."

"Well okay. I got to check on the others now."

"See you Raven." Raven decided to call Robin next.

"Robin" She heard sniffling in the back ground as if someone was crying.

"Raven?"

"Yeah are you alright?" Robin started to cry again

"I'm fine it's just that sniff Star hates me because I picked up a prostitute."

"You what?"

"I didn't know what she was. I thought she needed help. Nothing happened honest. Then I picked up a biker because he was broken down and he stole a hundred dollars from me." Robin was sobbing by now.

"Um okay if you are sure you are alright I will call Star now." Fresh sobs were heard over the communicator at he mention of Star's name. Raven quickly turned off the communicator and took a deep breath before calling Star. "Hey Star how are you doing?"

"Oh friend Raven I am most distressed. Robin is how you say cheating on me. I got pulled over again and the men of police wanted to take my car away and all in all I am fine. Is that what you want to hear. Now you have heard it." Starfire slammed the communicator down. Raven was bewildered.

"Hey Rae. I called the tow truck. We are stuck here for the night."

'This trip just gets weirder and weedier.' " You mean we are going to sleep in the truck?"

"Yep." Cyborg climbed back into driver's seat. "Got a problem with that."

"Nope. Um Cy?"

"Yeah"

"Where do I go to the bathroom?"

"Find a bush."

"What?"

"You ain't going in the car so find a bush. There is one over there."

"Raven hesitantly open the door and climbed out she crossed the flat open farmland and went over to said bush. She pulled off her hip huggers and tried to go to the bathroom. Her cheeks were flaming as she walked back to the truck. She kept muttering under her breath about stupid Nebraska and stupid Slade.

"Have fun?"

"Don't even"

"Here I got some blankets and pillows from the back." Raven took the blanket and pillow and settled against the side of the truck. She soon fell asleep, but Cyborg stayed awake. He couldn't take his eyes away from her sleeping face. 'She looks like an angel.' Rave suddenly turned over and laid on Cyborg's metal chest he smiled and put an arm around her. 'I'll give Slade this. He might plan something awful, but at least I'm with Raven.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SugarWords- there you are. Another chapter. It is my longest one yet.

Terra- you thought you could get rid of me.

SugarWords- Terra (grimace) your back

Terra- Yes I am you little Bitch and now I'm (SugarWords punches Terra)

SugarWords- See you later


	5. Settling In and Ghosts

SugarWords- I'm over my writing block.

Terra- Great and it was peaceful without you.

SugarWords- that's it Bitch you die. (Terra and SugarWords get in huge fist fight)

Cyborg.-Buyah that a girl Sugar. Anyway She doesn't own teen Titans, but I want her to.

* * *

The sun sent scorching rays into the bet up truck. Raven moaned in her sleep and turned over trying to get away from the heat. She meet cool metal which she pulled herself closer to. When she woke up she felt something heavy on her back and the rise and fall of a chest underneath her. She looked up and met Cyborg's eyes. 

'Great just what I need' Raven thought of something. "Cyborg, Cyborg, CYBORG!" Cyborg jumped, releasing Raven from her captivity. She looked up and out of the window.

"Hello." A snaggle toothed, unshaved, skinny little country hick popped his head in the window  
causing Raven to scream. Cyborg cocked his Sonic cannon ready to fire. "Whoa folks. I'm just  
the car repair man. I heard your car needed fix'n. I would have woken you up sooner, but ya'll  
looked so cute all curled up together. Me and da Missus ain't looked like that in going on twenty years."

Cyborg lowered his cannon. "So when will the car be fixed." Raven just sat brooding. She didn't like to be taken by surprise.

"Already done. Ya'll are heavy sleepers. Sorry about frightening you little lady."

"I don't do fear"

"Uh right. I take a check and it will be 250."

"What 250 dollars. That's highway robbery. Fine here I got cash." Cyborg handed over the  
money. Raven just sulked.

"See ya'll in Worms. I'm based there ya know it's a great little town."

"Yeah bye." The mechanic looked taken aback.. He recovered eventually and moved on to his truck. "Finally, drive Cyborg."

"We can't!"

"Why in God's name not."

* * *

Starfire entered into her first women's circle meeting. She sat fidgetting next to an old women hoping to meet some one friendly. She kept telling herself not to talk Tamarna. A women got everyone's attention and the room fell silent.

"The first order of buisnessis to introduce our newest member. Miss...um... I'm sorry I never got your name." Starfire started to panic The justice league had forgotten to give her a name. She looked around and noticed a name on a box.

"Latex . . .Latex Condoms." The room just gapped at her. Starfire didn't find anything wrong with the name. "But you can call me Laid." The old woman she was sitting behind snickered. The leader asked Starfire where she was from. "Tamarna." Her eyes went wide.

"I've never heard of that place."

"It's in Canada."

"Really? Well Welcome to the group. Okay Next order of business, the city hall dance."

Starfire seemed to breath a little easier after her interrogation was over. The old women sitting next to her tapped her shoulder.

"Hey I'm Marge Mahony. These meetings get perrty boring."

"I find it quite fasitnating."

"We'll the girls are nice enough, but watch your step. They will Slander your name from here to high heaven. They know everything that is happening in this town. Get on ther good side and you could be in the gossip chain."

"What is this chain of gossip?"

"You crack me up." Starfire looked confused because the woman looked undamaged.

"Everyone calls everyone else and tells them stuff that is happening in other peoples life. It's fun, but people get hurt sometimes. You will see after a while. Tomorrow they are sending out welcome parties to visit two new families and the new deputy. I hear one of the families isn't married and the girl is only 14. The group will have a heyday with that."

Starfire had a lot to ponder and her head started to hurt. She was glad when the meeting was  
over. She still had to endure mingling with everyone. She accepted several invitations to meals. When everything was said and done she got in her car to drive home only to hit a tow truck hauling Raven and Cyborg's truck.

* * *

The room was dark and damp. Just like all the other abandoned farms. Slade was working on something in the corner of the barn. He kept getting shivers down his spine because of strange noises and weird happenings. The door to the barn opened and Slade jumped. "Hey there handsome." Terra entered the barn. "Slade you are a genius." She reached him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Just then and ax fell very close beside them. Terra screamed and jumped away. Slade looked shaken, but knelt to examine the ax. A rope was hanging from the handle and it looked like it had been cut. "Honey what is going on." 

"Keep everything going as planned Terra. We need to get this done. Before the ghosts decide to end it for me."

"Screw you." It was a far away sound almost like a breath, but Terra and Slade heard it anyway.

"I'm going crazy" Terra screamed.

"It's about time you figured it out."

" Hey you shit faced ghosts."

"Screw you."

* * *

SugarWords- I hate this chapter. It is not my best, but I did get some more plot ideas. If you have any let me know.

Raven- Latex Condoms, Laid Where do you think these nasty thoughts.

SugarWords- My friend Demon vix Raven

Raven- Should have known.

SugarWords- Review Please.


End file.
